


Gods and Heroes

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor and Steve have a little fun.





	Gods and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I found in my files. Evidently I write random PWPs when I'm stressed.

Thor and Steve Rogers were the only ones drinking the thousand year old Asgardian liquor. Stark had been so sure he could keep up that he convinced Thor to pour him a bit of it. He was passed out behind the sofa now. Maria Hill and Rhodey were getting drunk just fine on earth liquor. Banner was talking to Romanov, who drank Vodka like water and never seemed to be drunk. 

“I’d forgotten how it felt to get drunk,” Steve told Thor with a goofy smile. To be honest, both of them were more tipsy than drunk, which is why they were still having an actual conversation. “Bucky and I used to drink until we passed out. He never remembered all the things we did. I did.”

“What did you do then?” 

“When I turned 18, he took me to Coney Island and then paid a girl to give me a blow job. First one I ever had.”

Thor laughed and slapped the table. “Once Loki got me drunk and tried to drown me.” 

Steve started giggling at the thought. “Well, my blow job sounds like more fun. Actually it was pretty awkward.”

“So was Loki’s drowning attempt. Tell me about this blowjob…” Thor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Have you ever seen a picture of me before the serum?” 

Thor nodded, holding his fingers about 3 inches apart. “You were a tiny man.” 

“I was and never had a date. Well, Bucky got dates for me and usually he ended up with two girls and me with none. I always wanted to have serious discussions with them. They just wanted fun.” He continued. “Oh, about the blowjob, she was convinced that I was only 12 and she said didn’t do that with children. Bucky finally convinced her. By then, I just wanted to crawl away. It was over pretty quick.”

“I assume you’ve had better ones since?” Thor was leaning close to Steve’s face, looking right into his eyes. 

“After the serum, the girls in the USO and girls who came to the shows… I was never alone if I didn’t want to be. And I could go all night.” 

“Asgardians can go all night as well,” Thor stated. “What about now?” 

“Well, Fury sent me some girls to watch me while I was in captivity, you might say. They were pretty eager to bed an old guy who looked like me.”

Thor looked around and whispered in a voice loud enough that every noticed, “What about here?” 

Steve answered in a very low voice. “Um, yeah. I’ve had a few visits.”

Thor continued asking questions in his big whisper. “Have all your partners been women?” 

Steve took a drink from his glass, then another. “They’re all listening to us.” 

And they were. 

“Let’s go for a walk then. I am fascinated. You are not like Jane or Darcy… nor Dr. Selvig.”

They got up, only a little unsteady, and left the party, drinks in hand. 

There went out onto a terrace on the other end of the hallway. The night was clear and warm. They stood near the railing on the edge, leaning against it. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Are all humans so odd about sex?”

“Humans can be very odd when partners are the same sex.” Steve answered, looking out over the city. 

“That is silly.”

“It is, but humans are pretty good at silly.”

“Have you had male partners then?” Thor was like a dog with a bone. 

“A few. I love soft curves, but sometimes, I like someone strong and hard in my arms.”

Thor nodded. 

They were quiet for a few minutes. 

“Have you ever had a partner as strong as you?” Thor asked, taking another sip from his drink.

“No. Who is?” 

Thor’s next words were so quiet that Steve almost didn’t hear them. “I am as strong as you, probably stronger.”

Steve turned from the railing to face Thor. “Are you asking?” His voice was quiet, a little unsure, certainly a departure for Captain America. 

“I am.” Thor set his drink on the floor near the railing. Steve followed suit, not taking his eyes from Thor’s. 

They stood facing one another for a moment, then they kissed. 

They didn’t call Thor the god of thunder for no reason. His kiss was, well, electric, Steve thought, as he put his arms around his larger companion. There was something warm and cuddly about the huge god, Steve thought rather fleetingly as Thor backed him toward the building wall, pressing Steve’s back against it with his body. And something hot and horny as well, he thought as Thor pressed his erection against Steve. 

Steve’s hands moved under Thor’s shirt. There was nothing soft there as his fingers touched hard, smooth skin. Thor made a small sound of pleasure as Steve touched his small nipples, then ran his hands down his belly to the waistband of his trousers. His erection came up almost all the way to that waistband, Steve noticed. 

“You’re big all over,” Steve murmured as he ghosted his hand over Thor’s cock. 

Thor’s hands had not been idle either. He grinned as he unzipped and unbuttoned Steve’s jeans. He put his large hand inside and touched Steve. As he leaned close for another kiss, Thor whispered. “So are you, Captain Rogers.” 

Then the God of Thunder proceeded to slide down to his knees in front of Steve. 

Steve watched, entranced, as Thor wrapped his big hand around him and moved close so he could lick the liquid forming in the tiny opening. Thor licked then sucked ever so gently until Steve’s cock slid slowly into his mouth. 

“Oh god,” Steve ground out, obviously trying to stay quiet but unable to. 

Thor made a sound in his throat. Steve shivered with pleasure. He moved his hips, experimentally thrusting into Thor’s mouth. Thor took it all, letting Steve fuck his mouth as he wanted. Steve reached his hand down to Thor’s shaggy blond hair, tangling his fingers it as his hips jerked forward in an age old motion. 

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Thor didn’t slow down. He wanted it to last. “Please, slow down. I can’t hold back if you keep doing that,” he said. 

Thor slowed his movements, pulled back and kissed the silky head of Steve’s cock. He looked up from the floor and smiled. “Shall we take this somewhere more private? My quarters are closer,” Thor said, his deep voice made even deeper by his arousal. 

Steve tucked himself back in his jeans, not an easy task, but he didn’t want to meet anyone in the hall that exposed. They hurried to Thor’s quarters. Not bothering with the lights since the city light was always bright, they moved from the door to the bedroom rather quickly, kissing again as they pushed and pulled one another toward the large bed. 

Once on the bed, they began to undress one another, quickly but not desperately. Thor unbuttoned Steve’s shirt and ran his hands over his smooth chest. Thor never told anyone else that though he loved women, he preferred the strength and size of men. Perhaps it was as simple as him not wanting to hurt his partner with his huge body. Perhaps there was more to it but, right now, it didn’t matter. 

He moved over Steve so he could kiss that smooth skin that his hands had just touched, licking and biting his nipples until Steve was quivering. He unzipped and unbuttoned Steve again, this time, sliding his trousers down and off. Thor sat up and removed his own shirt. Steve helped with his trousers, pausing to look his fill as he stripped Thor naked. 

Once they were naked, they kissed, pressing their two muscular bodies together. 

“I think this might be the most fun I’ve ever been able to blame on being drunk,” Thor told Steve as he took Steve’s hand and placed it on his rather large penis. 

“You _are_ big,” Steve marveled.

“I am a god…” Thor told him as Steve began to run his hand up and down the thick length. “Feels good.” Steve scooted down the bed, kissing a trial down Thor’s smooth chest to where his hand was. “So good,” Thor moaned and lifted his hips to meet Steve’s mouth as he took as much of him as he could into his mouth. Thor watched him lazily as Steve moved so he could suck him more comfortably. 

Neither was in any hurry for this to be done. 

“Am I too big to fit?” Thor asked as he ruffled Steve’s hair with one hand while he reached to touch Steve with the other.

Steve didn’t answer yet, preferring to lick and suck him instead. He scooted a little closer so it would be easier for Thor to take him in his hand. 

Almost as if they’d decided that this was the time, both of them moved closer to finding their own orgasm, Thor’s hand moving faster, Steve sucking hard as the swell of pleasure began to rise in them both, like a giant wave readying itself to crash onto the shore. 

Thor came first, roaring his pleasure loudly but managing not to lose his rhythm as he handled Steve. 

Steve let Thor slip free. “Thor, oh god it’s so good. So good,” he told Thor over and over as he spilled himself into the tight hand that expertly worked him. 

When they were done and had caught enough breath to think again, they moved up in the bed side by said, facing one another. 

Thor tasted himself when he kissed Steve and was inexplicably touched at how easy it was for them to be together. “I’d like you to stay. Perhaps we can explore further after we rest for a while.”

“I’d like that. I’m fairly sure I don’t need to be drunk to do this with you,” Steve answered as he pulled Thor into an embrace which was still holding when they woke several hours later to continue where they’d left off. 

 

*

The next day brought about massive hangovers and bad tempered Avengers. The odd thing about Asgardian alcohol was that it seldom gave the drinker a hangover so Thor and Steve were annoyingly fine the next day. Tony was mostly fine, too, but he had consumed a fair amount of non-Asgardian spirits as well. 

No one had noticed Steve slipping out of Thor’s apartment sometime before dawn. They had made out, more or less for several hours, deciding to revisit what they’d started again, when neither of them was quite so tipsy. 

Their plans were delayed somewhat by a monster (actually it was an alien) in a lake in Georgia. It only took a few hours to subdue and afterward, none of the Avengers was sure which was weirder, the alien or the rural Georgians. They all went to a roadside diner near the military base they’d flown into. 

The waitress recognized Cap and Iron Man from their appearances on the television news when they’d saved New York. “So are y’all going to destroy Atlanta like you did New York City?” 

When Tony started to speak. Steve touched his arm and answered her himself. “No, ma’am. We are already done with our mission. We just stopped by here to grab a bite before we head back to headquarters.”

She softened immediately. “Was there really something in that lake?”

“If there was, it was gone when we got there.”

“It’s good to know you’re protecting us, Captain,” she said and sort of batted her eyes at him. “Can I make a picture with y’all?” 

Steve nodded, knowing it was breaking protocol, but sometimes people needed to be assured that everything was all right and that people with power like his and the others had were on the side of good.

Steve looked at her name tag. “Brittany, we’d be glad to.” 

The waitress got several photos of her, Steve, Tony and Thor and went back to work a happy girl. 

On the Quinjet on the way home, Tony slapped Steve on the back. “Who knew such an old guy could be so charming?” 

Steve shrugged. Thor winked at him. 

“Us old guys could teach the rest of you a thing or two,” Thor told Tony. 

They all laughed and joked companionably on the way home. 

Steve was in his room when there was a tap on the door. 

“Rogers?” Thor grinned wickedly at him when he opened the door. “I think we have things to finish.” 

“We do?” Steve might have looked innocent, except for the glance that raked down Thor’s tall frame, lingering below his waist for a little longer than anywhere else. 

Thor stepped inside. “We do.” 

Steve was across the room and in his arms in moments. They kissed as if they were both starving for one another. They both plucked at each other’s clothes, pausing to kiss exposed skin and body parts as they moved toward the sofa. By the time they sat on the sofa, they were dressed only in underwear and socks. A quick pause in their kissing took care of that and they were naked. 

“I thought this day would never end,” Thor told Steve as he began to nibble and lick his way down Steve’s chest and belly. He scooted onto the floor beside the sofa and pulled Steve around so his legs were on either side of Thor. Thor looked at him, licked his lip, took him into his hand and lapped him like a lollipop from base to head, taking a second to spread the clear drops of fluid forming in the opening. Steve watched, entranced, his hands flexing as he finally settled on putting them on Thor’s head. 

“Is this what you want?” Thor asked. 

No words came to Steve as Thor slid his hand up and down, so he simply nodded his assent. He was engulfed in wet warmth in seconds. If he’d ever had any control, it was completely gone now. Thor sucked his cock with the enthusiasm that he had for everything and the result was that it was only minutes before Steve was lifting his hips off the sofa and crying out Thor’s name over and over. Thor didn’t pause or stop at all until Steve slumped back onto the sofa, completely spent. 

He let Steve slip from his mouth and grinned up at him. 

“I want to be inside you, Rogers. I -”

Steve nodded and pointed to the drawer in the end table. Thor opened it and held up a bottle of lube. He read the label. “Good Clean Love?” 

Steve shrugged. “I liked the name.” 

Thor opened the bottle and poured some into his hand. Steve scooted to the edge of the sofa and lifted his legs, offering himself to Thor. The Asgardian slathered the clear gel to the outside of Steve’s opening then poured more on his fingers and slipped one, then another inside. 

Steve’s breath hitched a little at the first breach but then he relaxed and allowed Thor to ready him. 

It was Thor’s turn to look completely undone as he pressed himself inside Steve. He started out slow, but Steve arched against him and took him all inside at once. The heat and the tight fit didn’t allow him to continue in his slow pace. In moments, he was banging into Steve with a strength that might have hurt a normal human, but Steve was strong enough to take it.

Like Steve, Thor didn’t last longer than a few minutes either. He slammed deep into Steve and stayed until he had spilled himself completely. He felt boneless as Steve pulled him into his arms for a kiss. 

“Why don’t we move to the bed? It’s been a long day,” Steve said as they kissed once then again. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

They meant to continue what they’d begun, but both were snuggled close and snoring softly in moments. It _had_ been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
